Where I Belong: The Interludes
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Just a couple outtakes for WIB that didn't fit into the story. Slash. AdamRocky
1. Chapter 1

I have a couple interlude scenes writtne for Where I Belong. They are just little scenes that don't have a place in the 22 prompts, but I wrote them anyway.

  
Goodbye

The day before Rocky left dawned bright and sunny. The gang had decided to meet at the beach and give him a going away party.

Tommy walked up to Rocky sitting on a blanket. "Hey, man," he said. Rocky turned toward him and Tommy was instantly concerned. "Is your back hurting?"

"No. Angel Grove has been home for a couple years now. I'm going to miss it."

"It'll be different, but you can always come back. Your family is still going to be here and some of us will still be here."

"I know." He smiled softly. "Thanks, Tommy."

"So where is everyone else?"

"Down there playing volleyball." Rocky laughed. "Go join them."

He started to protest because this was Rocky's day, but Rocky waved him on. "It's okay. I'm going to soak up some sun and then eat some food. It's enough that we're all here."

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder before running down the beach toward his other friends.

Later, they all gathered on the blanket and ate the lunch Kat and Tanya had packed.

"Fried chicken, potato salad. Ladies, you have done a heck of a job," Rocky stated.

"Oh, Rocky, you deserve it," Kat smiled at him.

"Well, of course I do," he sniffed.

Everybody laughed and he feigned a hurt expression. He climbed to his feet and looked at Adam, who had been silent. "You want to help me get the sodas, Adam?"

"Sure."

They walked to the snack bar in silence.

Kat watched them while they stood in line. They had been pretending for months that things were okay between them and it made Kat want to scream. They danced around one another, never doing anything about it, and now Rocky was leaving.

"I wish they would notice what they mean to one another," she said quietly and thoughtlessly.

She looked up at the charged silence to see Tommy and Tanya staring at her. She blushed. She hadn't meant to say that out loud especially with Tanya sitting there and the one time she had brought it up with Tommy had been uncomfortable for both of them.

"You know?" Tanya recovered enough to ask.

"Well, yeah, you know?" Kat laughed slightly. "You mean, I've been worrying about how to tell you, so you wouldn't get hurt, and you already knew?"

"Hurt? Why would I get hurt?"

"Because you like Adam."

Tanya laughed. "I like him as a friend, but never anything more. He helped me get used to living in America, but it was never anything romantic."

"I've been wondering if gay is the right term for them…" Tommy trailed off at Tanya's dangerous look. "No, let me explain. Neither of them check out other guys."

"Tommy," Kat groaned.

"No. They both check out girls; the only guy they look at is the other."

"And why are you watching them?" Tanya asked.

He shrugged. Believe me, you don't want to know." They looked at him. "I don't have any problems with it," he said. "Okay, maybe at first, but it wasn't so about them. I was worried maybe I were gay since I hang out with them."

"Tommy, that's what you were worried about?"

"Yeah," he admitted sheepishly.

Tanya looked at the guys again. "I have the feeling they'll get together on their own time scale. We'll just have to hope that it's soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place after Return of the Green Ranger III. I think.

Jealousy

Rocky came up beside Adam and pulled him to a stop. "What was that about?" His plan wasn't to ask; it wasn't his business. Once again his mouth had gotten the best of him and now it was too late.

"You mean Marissa in 1774 or do you mean Amy, who I met today?"

"Either. Both. I thought…"

"Yeah, well, you know. You gotta do what you gotta do." Adam walked away.

"That wasn't an answer," he hurried after Adam. This was a different Adam than he was used to; this one was short-tempered and snappy.

He stopped short when Adam whirled around. "Listen, I'm perfectly willing to remain your friend. It's what we agreed on, but you can't act like this, like you're jealous, if we're only friends. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be. I'll see you tomorrow." He backed away, eyes locked on Rocky's face before turning and running towards his house.

He watched Adam go before sitting on the curb. Jealous? He wasn't jealous; the thought gnawed at him. Hell, maybe he was. When Adam had tried to get Marissa to come with them, he had physically pulled Adam away from her. He hadn't been too worried because, hey, 1700's. She wasn't a threat. But after seeing Marissa's look alike, Amy, he was bothered. He swore ripely. He was jealous, no doubt about it, but he had no rights were Adam was concerned. He had made sure of that when he said he wasn't ready. He'd apologize later and try, well, force himself not to have a visible reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my Christmas story. It's only a couple weeks late. So, yeah, honestly I have no idea if same sex marriages are still legal in California, so in here they aren't, but hey, my world, my rules.

Christmas

Adam blinked his eyes open, confused. He was normally a sound sleeper and waking up in the middle of the night was unusual, especially, he turned to the clock, at 3 a.m.

He was rubbing his eyes when the reason for discomfort became apparent. The silence. Which meant Rocky wasn't in the room.

Rocky wasn't a quiet sleeper. He grunted, snored, sniffed, and groaned. Adam had never heard such a racket in his life. It had driven him crazy in the beginning of their relationship. The first six months he'd used earplugs or gone to sleep first. He'd gotten used to it, so used it to that he missed it when Rocky was gone.

He crawled off their bed, grabbing his pillow on the way. His man may have been out of bed, but he knew where he was.

He could see the Christmas lights glowing from the top of the stairs. He went to the living room and sure enough, Rocky was on the floor, eyes half shut, just looking.

"Hey, babe," he whispered.

Rocky's mouth curved. He didn't speak, but his raising the blanket covering him was an invitation.

Adam settled next to him, spooning around Rocky, who moved to accommodate him. His hand settled on Rocky's stomach and he brushed his lips against Rocky's nape. They laid there, wrapped in silence and limbs tangled together comfortably. Rocky covered the hand on his stomach, fingers linking, and the clink of their rings was comforting in the silence. Adam squeezed Rocky's fingers. Since they'd been married, their fingers had tangled countless time because Rocky enjoyed the noise the rings made together.

"Do you remember the first time we looked at a tree together?"

Adam thought for a moment. "The year my grandma broke her hip. It was Christmas Eve and my parents dropped me off at your house."

"Yeah, we were fourteen."

"I woke up in your room alone and came looking for you. I found you on the couch looking at the tree, so I got on the floor next to the couch and we spent all night there. Rosa was so mad, because they wouldn't put the presents out with us there." He laughed quietly. "That was the year I knew my feelings toward you were more than what I felt toward Aisha. It started when we watched the lights and cemented on Christmas morning, when you insisted that I take some of your presents and wouldn't take that chemistry set back that you had wanted so much."

Rocky rolled over and kissed Adam gently. "I told you I couldn't sleep because I was excited Christmas was here, but really it was because I was nervous. Nervous because I was learning things about myself that I thought was wrong. You had come over, struggling so hard not to cry. We went to my room and you were lying on my bed. And I looked at you and I could imagine wrapping my arms around you and not letting go and I felt dirty. After you went to sleep, I went downstairs to look at the lights. Mama came in and we talked about what I was feeling and she said that it was okay." He brushed his fingers against Adam's cheek, smiling when he saw the sheen of his tears in his husband's eyes. "That's the look right there. It always makes me feel."

Adam snorted. "I'm so glad to help," he said dryly.

Rocky faced the lights. He loved looking at Adam, but the lights were only up for a month compared to the lifetime of watching Adam. But…he grabbed Adam and pulled him over him so Adam was between him and the tree.

"What was that?" Adam asked after he stopped laughing.

"I want to see you and the tree."

Adam kissed Rocky's fingers. "If you keep being sweet like this, I probably will cry."

He smiled. "Can't have that today, huh? Our first should be good."

He cocked his head, smiling when he found Adam had fallen asleep. Their first year of marriage had definitely been a good one. Adam had confessed once that he'd already felt married to Rocky and they'd had their own private wedding on Christmas. Until they could be legally married in California or they made it somewhere where they could, Christmas was their anniversary.

"Happy anniversary, baby," he whispered before going to sleep himself.


End file.
